


no matter how they toss the dice

by oldpapertowns



Series: chemical christmas 2020 [15]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Band, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Domestic, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Mario Kart, chemical christmas, yes. again.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldpapertowns/pseuds/oldpapertowns
Summary: Sokka and Zuko come out a year after their tour with Kyoshi ends.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko
Series: chemical christmas 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036416
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	no matter how they toss the dice

**Author's Note:**

> day 15 of chemical christmas - together! prompt list by @saintmichale_ on instagram
> 
> title from ‘happy together’ which is apparently by the turtles
> 
> apologies in advance for any and all mistakes i’m only done with 2 final exams out of 7
> 
> welcome back to the band au!! if you haven’t you should probably read wish i knew it was easy as this bc this will probably make infinitely more sense if you do

Sokka and Zuko come out a year after their tour with Kyoshi ends.

It wasn’t really a big decision on either of their parts - Zuko had just asked Sokka, “How would you feel if we came out to the fans?”

Sokka had looked up from his phone, surprised. “Do you think you’re ready?”

Zuko hesitated for a second, then nodded. “Yeah,” he said more firmly. “I’m ready now.” He hadn’t been, a few months ago, but he’d gotten more and more okay with not keeping their relationship a secret as time passed.

Sokka’s face had split into a grin as he’d vaulted over the couch, phone forgotten, to press Zuko into the wall with a muffled exclamation.

When they finally pulled away from each other, panting slightly, Zuko had looked at Sokka, amused. “Someone’s happy.”

Sokka had grinned in response, flattening himself against Zuko to press him into the wall again. “Duh! I can finally be oogie with you in public.”

Zuko had smiled, Sokka warm against him, and a bit of hope mixed with apprehension had started burrowing into his chest.

That same feeling has exponentially increased his heartbeat right now, staring at a laptop screen with Sokka right next to him.

“Are you sure you want to post this?” Sokka asks, giving Zuko a concerned glance from where he’s clicking and typing things into text boxes. 

Zuko nods, taking controlled breaths. “I want to do this.”

Sokka looks at him with a tilted head for a second, then hands him the computer. “You should be the one to upload it, then. All you have to do is click the post button.” He hugs Zuko to his side. “You have nothing to worry about, baby.”

Zuko takes the computer and hovers the cursor over the upload button, heartbeat at odds with Sokka’s slow, steady breaths. He grabs at Sokka’s hand and squeezes it, inhales deeply, and clicks with air still in his lungs.

A loading bar appears and fills, and a notification pings on the computer.  _ Posted! _ it declares.

Zuko exhales, breath whooshing out of him.

Sokka’s the one to squeeze Zuko’s hand this time. “You did it, babe!”

Zuko tears his eyes away from the screen to bonk his forehead against Sokka’s. “We’re out.”

“On my end, at least,” Sokka points out a bit reluctantly. “That was my YouTube channel. You still haven’t said anything.”

Groaning, Zuko thunks his head against Sokka’s shoulder and digs his phone out. He finds a photo of the two of them that he hasn’t posted yet and posts it quickly with the caption, ‘we have something to tell you all. go on sokka’s youtube channel.’

Then he turns airplane mode on, sets it to the side, and burrows into Sokka, inhaling the comforting scent. “That’s enough exercise for my heart for today.”

Sokka hums sympathetically. “Wanna play Mario Kart?”

On a normal day, Zuko would not want to get his ass handed to him in a dumb go-kart video game. Today is not a normal day. “Yes.” He drags Sokka to the living room and sets up the Switch in record time, handing a controller to Sokka as it boots up.

Sokka grins gleefully, eyes glued to the screen, and Zuko groans again when he realizes something.

“Too late!” Sokka crows right as Zuko opens his mouth, knowing what’s going to come out of it. Zuko watches in dismay as the Player I cursor hovers over Waluigi. He facepalms when Waluigi gets selected, only lifting his head when Sokka pokes him.

Glowering, he selects Princess Daisy as his own character. “I don’t get why we have to match. It’s a game-”

“It’s a game that brought us together!” Sokka exclaims, beaming at Zuko in the way that has his composure ridiculously close to crumbling. “Besides, I think Waluigi and Daisy are cute together.”

“Waluigi looks like a purple raccoon turned half human,” Zuko grumbles. “Daisy is a human and should not be with a raccoon who has a mustache that’s scarily similar to Haru’s.”

Sokka mercifully does not continue the conversation, choosing to raise an incredulously amused eyebrow instead. However, he also not so mercifully starts the game, leaving Zuko spluttering.

“Stop that!” he yelps, barely managing to get the speed boost at the beginning.

A snort is Sokka’s only response as he zooms ahead.

Gritting his teeth, Zuko spams the powerups until he gets to a blue shell. A smirk grows over his face as he hits the powerup button one last time. Daisy passes a lightning-filled Waluigi on screen as Sokka’s audio warps.

“Babe!” Sokka protests, buttons clacking furiously as he waits for ant-sized Waluigi to stop flailing. “A blue shell on your boyfriend?”

“No such things as boyfriends in Mario Kart,” Zuko says, parroting Sokka’s words back at him from when they’d 1v1’ed for the first time. He’s gotten better since then, though.

“You got me there,” Sokka concedes, tiny Waluigi finally getting his shit together enough to drive again.

Not fast enough, though, because Daisy crosses the finish line at that moment. Zuko turns to look at his boyfriend with a smug smile on his face.

Sokka pouts, though his lips are tugging upwards. “Okay, fine, you won.” He makes grabby hands at Zuko, kissing him when he’s within reach.

“Damn right I did,” Zuko says, plonking himself in Sokka’s lap.

Sokka’s phone vibrates then, and Sokka glances at the screen. An eyebrow raises, then a smile creeps over his face when he turns to look at Zuko. “The fans are apparently taking the news well. Very well.”

Zuko takes a moment to remember what Sokka’s talking about, then smiles. “That’s good.”

“Yeah.” Sokka hesitates. “Do you wanna look through the comments?”

Zuko shakes his head from where he’d pressed it against Sokka’s shoulder. “No. I’ll watch you play Mario Kart.”

Sokka laughs and tosses his phone onto the couch, then reaches around Zuko to pick his controller back up. “We can do that. Here, sit between my legs.”

When they’re settled, Zuko leans back against Sokka’s torso, feeling him move as he manipulates the controller in his hand. Sokka hooks his chin over Zuko’s shoulder, breath rushing out of his nose when Waluigi gets hit by a blue shell - again.

“Ouch,” Zuko comments. “Bested by the same thing twice.”

“Don’t remind me,” Sokka says with a sigh.

They lapse into comfortable silence until Sokka breaks it again.

“Hey, babe?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re the Daisy to my Waluigi. The Rosalina to my Ludwig von Koopa. The Peach to my Mario.”

“What-” A heavy sigh. “I fucking hate you.”

“You really don’t.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Zuko leans his head back to kiss Sokka’s cheek, stubble grazing his lips. “Love you.”

Sokka’s cheeks pull up into a smile. “I love you too, Daisy.”

Zuko lolls his head back against Sokka’s with another sigh. “Guess I should get used to that.”

“Yeah. Feel free to call me Waluigi.”

“There are many things I’m willing to do for you,” Zuko says with a fond roll of his eyes. “Calling you Waluigi is not one of them.”

“Darn.” The grin is audible in Sokka’s voice. “What about Mario?”

Zuko turns around and shuts Sokka up with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> their love language is mario kart, in this household we hate and disrespect haru’s mustache, and i have no clue about the relationships between characters in the nintendoverse so i’m very sorry if i went for a canon pairing that’s considered ‘bland and one-sided’ instead of a popular non-canon one that’s ‘spicier and enemies to lovers not to mention she’s a waterbender and he’s a firebender! opposites attract!!’
> 
> disclaimer: i have no clue how uploading videos on youtube works so just go w it lmao
> 
> tyty for reading, feel free to leave kudos/comments, stay safe sane and hydrated, ily, etc <3


End file.
